


Drabbles Of A Bard

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Miscommunication, everyone is running from their feelings, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: The girls suffer from miscommunication and it results with Isuzu stuck in a tree.





	Drabbles Of A Bard

**Author's Note:**

> To let you know, Minori is 14, Isuzu is 17, and Serara is 16. I don't ship anything mentioned in the chapter, its just a silly drabble i thought of.

Minori enjoyed being in Log Horizon. She really did! But, sometimes she needed another girl to talk to. Sure Akatsuki was a girl, but she wasn’t the kind of girl that Minori could talk to. Isuzu was also a candidate, and Minori felt more comfortable with her. But she spent more time with Mr. Rudy then herself and Touya.

But today was a relatively free day for both Log horizon and The Crescent moon league. And Minori found herself squished between the two best friends she had.

~0~

"This way!" Isuzu cried to the small group. "I saw a new food stand open up, and I wanted to try it out. It looked like coconut cake!"

She tugged on Serara's sleeve trying to pull the other two girls to the stand. Minori smiled at the antics of the two girls and made her way to the concession stand.

After their purchases the 3 girls sat down on a fallen tree right outside of town.

“Ugh! Amazing!" Isuzu cried, "Almost tastes like my moms cooking in the real world."

Serara noticeably wilted at the mention of the real world. Minori suspected she missed a someone, or maybe she had a cat.

Minori decided to change the subject.

"Isuzu uh, how're things with you and Mr. Rudy? Have you told him how you feel yet?" She asked.

"Hey!" The bard stuttered. "How do you know about that! I haven't told anyone about it! It's not that obvious is it?"

"You look at him like he’s a small puppy you want to cuddle. The same way I look at my cat. You think he’s cute and to say otherwise would be a lie" Serara commented.

So she did have a cat

"GAH! - At least I like someone who's my age!" Isuzu defended.

Minori looked at Serara and their eyes met. Did she like Shiroe too? She thought that Akatsuki was the only other person then her? Well it would make sense, Shiroe was smart, and a great teacher.

She cursed her own stupidity. Of course she would like him! Serara had told them the story of Shiroe and Co. saving her from Susukino. If Shiroe had flown to Susukino on the back of a griffen to save her from thugs, then proceed to PK the same thugs, Minori would be all over him in a hot minute.

She and Serara needed to have a serious discussion once Isuzu left.

~0~

Serara whipped her head around to stare at Minori and met inquiring eyes. Did she have a crush on Nyanta as well? Why? As far back as she could remember she had never seen the two in the same room, let alone talking to each other! But,they WERE in the same guild, and with the two guild’s schedules, she couldn't see Nyanta as often as she wanted to. Where as Minori could be with him as often as she wanted. Jealousy bubbled in the small girl.

She and Minori needed to have a serious discussion once Isuzu left.

Isuzu broke the tension "Uhhhhh, I think someone's calling me." She paused, pretending to listen to a voice in her nonexistent earpiece. "Yeah it's Rudy, he needs help getting out of a tree, okay I gotta go, bye!" She scampered off back to the city, trying to get away from the oncoming terf war.

A few awkward minutes later Minori spoke. "So..." She started. "What made you fall for him?"

Serara didn't know how to answer that right away. I need to answer in a way as to not hurt her feelings yet at the same time let her know that I don't intend on sharing. Serara didn't get jealous over many things, but Nyanta was HER crush. And Minori couldn't even date yet so it was up to Serara to guide her.

"When he saved me from the thugs in Susukino" Dang it.

"Ahhh I see"

I need to tread lightly or else this could be a disaster! My previous question was bad enough. "I’m sorry" Serara apologized

"Oh no there’s no reason to apologize!" Minori looked taken aback. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course we’re still friends!"

"Thank goodness."

"..........."

"..........."

"Your turn,” Serara said, ”What do you like about him?"

Minori visibly blushed, "Well he’s handsome! Also really kind" She stuttered." I think he's perfect."

"Mmhhhhmm"

"I remember when I got up the courage to ask him out on a date."

“WHAT?!”

This was bad, this was bad, this was really really bad. Minori was 5 steps ahead of her!

"D-did he say yes?" Please let this be a terrible joke.

"Yeah. He also took Akatsuki too because she asked around the same time that I did."

Serara almost fainted from shock. Nyanta had not one girl crushing on him, not two, but THREE!

How much of a ladies man was he? She knew he was good with ladies but this was too much!

"Serara are you ok? You look pale."

No I’m not, because I just found out that half the players in Elder Tale are furries. "I'm fine Minori, I didn't know that Nyanta was so popular."

"What?" It was Minori's turn to turn as red as a tomato "N-Nyanta?? I wasn't talking about him!”

"Oh." OH

“Well then, uhhh, who were you talking about?” She asked hesitantly.

“Mr. Shiroe”

The girls stared at each other in shock, both red in the face. Serara couldn’t believe it took her this long to figure it out. Shiroe had saved her from Hamelin, and even if Serara thought he was cold and hard to approach, he wasn't bad to look at. It was obvious! But she had to say something to break the awful silence.

"I didn't know Akatsuki liked Shiroe." I should change my subclass to conversation ruiner.

"Oh uh yeah she does! You should have seen her face when I asked him out!"

"Really! What did she look like?"

"Super jealous! She looked almost angry at me!"

Serara giggled at the image of the cold assassin being a jealous lovestruck girl. The Akatsuki in her mind probably wasn't accurate but it was funny nonetheless. She was embarrassed that they’d thought they were talking about the same person, but glad that she wouldn't have to pick between a friend or a crush.

"So no hard feelings?" Minori asked.

Serara was smiling now. "Of course not!"

The two girls spent the rest of the day talking about crushes, and looking for Isuzu (who actually had gotten herself stuck in a tree trying to run from her feelings).


End file.
